A Dream May Come Goddess Touched
by The Southern Lady
Summary: Eric semi abducts Sookie & takes her to meet her favorite Goddess in a magical paradise. But he may be in for more than he imagined. The last chapter 8 has been revamped hope you enjoy it and it is more fluid to thought now...Again this is my first attempt at a story Ever so comments appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A Dream May Come

AN: This occurs in a mix between the books and the TV show. This is a short story so only a few chapters will be played out but I hope you enjoy this new Fae/Witch role that Sookie is taking on and wooing of her by Eric as reclaims the love that belongs to him in an island paradise. This is my first attempt at Fanfic so please bear with me as I do not have a Beta yet. Also, please be honest I prefer real feedback so I can improve.

It was a damp Louisiana evening. The rain had come and gone all day and now the sun was struggling to shine a few rays before sinking into the western sky. My shift at Merlotte's was coming to an end and it seemed I would be going home again to a cold empty house. Holly had become not only my friend but my mentor in all things Pagan. She is looking at me now expecting a study session at my house tonight but to be honest I just wanted a long hot shower and a nap before I began my night shift at Fangtasia. No! Do not get confused I am not an eye candy waitress; I am in debt up to my ass with Eric F-in Northman. So I get to go and do all his orders and "manage" his bar for him. If that is what you want to call what he lets me do?

Finally, my last customers leave. I rush over to the table looking at the clock on the wall. I can get 4 hours of sleep before I head over to my next "job". Holly notices my rush.

"Sookie, Hun you have got to pick a boss your killing yourself!" she said, "You look like well Death warmed over."

"I know I do Holly but I need to repay a debt and I am not a squelcher."

"Well if you need anything to boost that energy or help you rest you just let ol' Holly know and I will brew you something up."

"Thanks but short of the Goddess herself coming down and fixing all my problems I just don't think there is much that can help me."

"Well stranger things have happened you know." She chuckled under her breath then quickly cleared her mind. Something was up.

At that point she walked off and my table was cleared. I counted out my tips, did my side work, and headed for the door. I walked out of the bar and took a deep breath as the last bit of sunlight was fading from the world around me.

The trees seemed to lean into the sun begging for a moment more of the precious light before the sun dipped behind the clouds and was gone. Well so much for a 4 hour nap thanks to my last customers I now would be lucky to get three.

I made my way to the shiny new car Eric made sure I purchased because he said my car was a steaming pile of Dung. It was beautiful but cost me way more than I could afford. The brand new Eclipse convertible was black with grey leather interior and had that beautiful new car smell. I put the top down and pulled out on my way home.

The drive home was unremarkable as I listened to my new favorite song playing on the radio. "Somebody that I used to know." I wished with all my heart I could apply that song to my life. Apply it to Eric, Bill, and Alcide. Bill was a train wreck of a relationship and Alcide was now a pack master. Eric was the only real person I had left in my life besides Jason, Pam, Holly, and Tara.

Just as I turned up my drive way there set a limo waiting for me. Great so much for that nap I thought. On my porch sat a stylist. Great a limo and a stylist; what does that man have up his sleeves now? I sighed a heavy sigh and pulled my phone out of purse knowing he would be waiting for my call.

I could not help but chuckle when he answered the phone. "Hello Lover, I trust you made it home and found the presents waiting."

"Presents, Eric are you out of your mind. I need sleep I do not have time for a personal makeover. I have to be at your place at midnight, remember?"

"Not tonight, tonight you have to get ready for an event that will be taking place shortly and I need you to look your best. So suck it up get your hair done and pick out a gown. Oh yes and Sookie?"

"What?"

"I will see you in about 20 min."

"Oh no you will not buster! You can sit on the porch."

"There is no point in arguing with me." Click was all I heard as he hung up the phone. Just like his bossy ass always telling someone what to do.

I plugged along to the door and let my guest and the rack of dresses in my house. I grabbed a fast shower and came out in my warm fuzzy bath robe. The stylist was all set up and the dresses debagged for me to pick from. I also noticed E. had taken the honor of choosing underwear to go with them. I rolled my eyes and picked out the ugliest dress I could find. Of course, after I admired the most beautiful one in the collection a couple of times. At that time he was standing in my doorway!

"Hey you said 20 min."

"It's been 10 so I am a little early, kill me!" He shrugged as he walked into the room.

"Sounds better every day!"

"Now lover, are you trying to choose the ugliest dress on the rack just to be mean to me?"

"Well after this indentured servitude what reason do I have to be nice? You hold favors and gifts over my head to make me feel bad knowing I will try my best to repay you Eric."

"Well you're the one with the conscious not me." He fingered through the dresses. "You know I put the ugly one in there just to see if you would choose it."

I rolled my eyes knowing full well he would do something like that. He then picked out the crystal blue gown I had ogled and handed it to me. It was light and airy and made of the softest silk with a sheer overlay covered in Swarovski Crystals. The front was cut low and it fit tight, just enough to cover the breast with a halter style top. The back dipped so low it barely covered my rear end. Then at the base the dress fanned out mermaid like. It was akin to some of the bridal gowns I had seen in Arlene's wedding magazines. At least it was not white, thank goddess for small favors. I rolled my eyes but I had to admire the man's taste.

"I saw you eye this one first before you rummaged through them looking for the ugly dress."

Humph. Damned if I was going to admit to that.

"So just how long have you been here Eric?"

"I was already here when you called. I slept in my what is it you call it? Oh yes, Hidey Hole. So long enough to see you shower."

I peeled the towel off my head and threw it at him. "Get out!"

"Not for a million dollars. I own the house now and you can't make me."

I shook out my hair and walked toward the hair dresser listening as Eric gave her strict instructions on the up do I was to wear. I sat in the chair and she went to work. Eric had a couple of calls to make so he went into the study he had built onto my house. This is how I owe him so much money because I am attempting to buy my house back from him. While I was away in fairy land he had purchased and renovated my home. It had all the bells and whistles now and I loved it but was not about to mention that to him.

An hour later the hair was done and I was in my gown with silver heals that had crystals to match. Thinking to myself how much I hated thongs but happy tonight he had chosen one otherwise there would be serious panty lines. I stood looking in the mirror and realized it was already after eleven. About that time I saw Eric come strolling in and look at me like his breath had been taken away. Of course he does not breath so that is not possible but he made the gasping noise all the same.

"Now for the accessories."

"Eric this is a little much where are we going?"

"You will see. Patience is a virtue you know." He pulled a large black case from behind his back. "Once you picked the dress I had the jeweler bring these over."

It was the most beautiful necklace and teardrop earrings I had ever seen. It was a Harry Winston reef style diamond necklace with a large pale blue stone on the end. He then pulled another smaller case out of his pocket. With a diamond bracelet and earring to match and laid all the cases on my bed.

"Turn around Sookie so I can adorn you with jewels."

"Eric Northman I told you last month no more dates and here you are playing frigging Hue Heffner like I am your playboy bunny."

"My what? Never, not you. You are my fairy princess." He snidely commented as he motioned with his finger for me to turn around. I did as commanded but with a little curtsy before I obliged his demands.

He then handed me a crystal covered silver purse on a chain and out the door we went. I noticed his tux was tailor made as all his cloths were. I had to admit that man cleaned up nice and when he braided his hair he was truly beautiful. Not to mention his eyes were hard to resist when they had the twinkle in them like they do now. I could not help but wonder what the occasion was. We walked out of the house and headed towards the limo.

"Could you at least tell me what the occasion is?"

"Sure, this is the first night we had sex."

Of course it was how could I forget? "Well that was something I did not plan on celebrating. Eric I have work to do."

"Gods be damned woman would you please just shut up and get in the car."

He slammed the door behind me and went around getting in on the other side of the car. We rode in silence as the car speed along the highway. We pulled into the airport where Eric's private jet was waiting on us. The hostess had champagne and Hors d'oeuvres ready to serve the minute we stepped on board. Once on board Eric explained we were taking a two week vacation in Hawaii. I was furious. I tried to explain my job but he had already covered that. Thanks a lot Sam! I also tried to explain my house note and he said I had two weeks paid vacation. I then tried to explain if I had paid vacation time I would rather have it deducted from the cost of repurchasing my house. I also tried to tell him that while he may claim I was his this was simply not true and there would be no hanky panky on this trip.

"Of course there will not be. But we do have a ball to attend tonight and we have just a little while to get there."

"A ball with who might I ask."

"The Queen of the Vikings of course."

"What there is no queen of the Vikings, Eric? What are you pulling?"

"Of course there is Sookie, she is a goddess. You remember her I am sure the Morrigan."

"OMFG, are you serious we are going to a ball in Hawaii for the Gods and Goddesses how in the hell did you swing that."

"I made her a very happy Goddess back in my Viking days. I was quite the warrior and killed many men. Her ravens were never still when I was on the battle field. In observance of my many kills and the fact that I am still around over a thousand years later I got an invite last week and thought you might enjoy meeting all these deities you have been studying so hard to learn about."

"Eric we are never going to make it to your ball in time you should have told me weeks ago."

"Of course we will lover; the goddess will be pulling our plan to their secret location any moment now. Shh, don't tell anyone but they are using magic."

Then just as he opened his mouth we were landing. I could not believe it we had just landed in less than 30 minutes of airtime in Hawaii. The airport was very close to the beach and I could smell the salt air as I stepped out of the plane and feel an ocean breeze gently caressing my skin. I had to admit I was a little excited about the fact that I was going to meet my favorite Goddess. The Morrigan. I placed my arm in Eric's and felt that strange contentment I always feel when my body touches his. I could not help but wish Holly could be here with me. I wonder if she knew about this little vacation as well. For the first time in a long time I felt alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

A Walk through Sand and Time

AN: The Morrígan ("phantom queen") or Mórrígan ("great queen"), also written as Morrígu or in the plural as Morrígna, and spelt Morríghan or Mór-ríoghain in Modern Irish, is a figure from Irish mythology who appears to have been considered a goddess, although she is not explicitly referred to as such in the texts.

The Morrígan is a goddess of battle, strife, and sovereignty. She sometimes appears in the form of a crow, flying above the warriors, and in the Ulster cycle she also takes the form of an eel, a wolf and a cow. She is generally considered a war deity associated with the Vikings, Frøya and the Valkyries, although her association with a cow may also suggest a role connected with wealth and the land. The belief is when the Scotland and Ireland were settled it was by Viking tribes and their gods were assimilated into the culture. I choose the Morrigan because she represents both aspects with Froya as the War Goddess and the ravens as the Valkyries. Also, she is a more commonly known Goddess. All to be explained in this chapter. She goes by many names and has many aspects.

She is often depicted as a trio of goddesses, all sisters, although membership of the triad varies.

We walked a short distance and soon I could hear waves crashing on the shore. I also noticed that when we left the moon was waning and now it was full. How was that possible? The time frame was off and as soon as that dawned on me I knew we were zipped back in time or forward. Living through the Fae war had taught me that much. Despite my not knowing exactly when or where I was at I could not help taking in the beauty of the scene ahead of me. There was what appeared to be a temple built high on a peak overlooking the ocean. I could see a warm glow emanating from it and just faintly hear music drifting on the breeze. I could not help but think of pictures I had seen of old structures much like this one built all over Rome and Greece. The hairs on my arm stood up and I wondered if we were in fact in Hawaii.

The moon shown so brightly in the sky that it illuminated the entire coastline. The waves coming to shore seemed to have a silver cap on each one of them. Eric and I walked in silence as we made our way to the beach. I was just wondering how I was expected to make such a climb in heels when suddenly Eric wrapped his arm around my waist and we lifted into the air slowly. I turned to look at him and all I could see was a faint smile on his face. He did not look in my direction and was not pushing me into communicating with him. I admit this had me intrigued because Eric had never been then quite in all the times that we had been alone before. Then a realization hit me in some way he seemed eerily familiar to the Eric I had cared for when his memory was erased. He seemed to have that same contentment he had when it was just the two us alone and no agenda's were affecting our moods. We were simply there with and for each other. I had to admit to myself that when he let his guard down and there were no worries he was almost childlike and playful. It seems he had noticed me looking out at the ocean because he made it a point to fly over the silver capped waves. Breathtaking!

"Sookie, I really want you to relax and enjoy this break. You have been pushing yourself very hard and you really deserve this."

I did not know how to respond to that. He was being so nice to me that my normal sarcastic remarks just seemed out of place at this point in time. I simply looked at him and smiled. This was truly an enchanted place and I knew that while we might be on an island in the middle of an ocean this was no Hawaii. This place dripped with energy and it was almost like you could feel the magic radiating in the air. We touched gently down upon the marble walkway leading into the pavilion. The music stopped as we entered the room and all guest turned to gaze upon us as we walked in. Across at the other end of the pavilion a woman sat at the head of a table covered with food. A single raven sat upon her shoulder and knew instantly she was the Morrigan. Just then she stood and announced that her honored guests had arrived.

"I want you all to welcome Mr. Northman back this evening and also to welcome the Fae princess Sookie to her first event among us." She held out her hand and motioned for us to come forward.

The paintings of her do not do her proper justice. The fires from the torches blazed high and you could see the flames dancing in the silver of her waist corset. The black of the dress barely covered her breast then disappeared below the corset and reemerged upon her full hips. Her long black hair was pulled up loosely and flowed down her back. On her side was the most exquisite sword I had ever seen. She was easily just as tall as Eric and Thor. I suddenly realized I was the shortest person in the room besides the band and servers.

We made our way to the table. She greeted Eric and I then invited us to sit beside her at the table. Eric placed me closest to her and took a chair beside me. Upon a nod the band resumed playing and dancers once more covered the pavilion floor. Each of our cups was filled with mead and our plates were filled with food. Eric had a bottle of blood placed on his plate. The Morrigan officially welcomed us to her annual party and said our accommodations for the next two weeks were totally taken care of.

"Sookie dear would you be so kind as to join me tomorrow evening for a walk along the beach. You are my guest here for the next couple of weeks. My parties never only last for a single night. However, I know you are human and Northman a vampire and you must rest each day unlike us. Therefore, I have arranged a bungalow with all the amenities you could ever desire. You will also have a personal assistant while here that will tend to any and all needs. There are things I wish to teach you and talk with you about. This can be done in the day when Northman is asleep."

I looked at Eric and he just nodded so I did the same.

"Wonderful. Let's dance." Then the Morrigan got up from her chair and made her way to the pavilion dance floor.

Eric looked at me and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I cut my eyes at him and placed my hand in his. In the back of my mind I was praying the bungalow had two bedrooms. I had no intentions of letting that Viking think this was some sort of lover's getaway. I sighed and plopped my hand in his. Once on the dance floor he placed his cool hand on the small of my back and sparks ran through my body. I shuddered and ignored his raised eyebrow. I would be damned if getting me back was going to be that easy if that was what he was thinking. Then it dawned on me did I want he to try and get me back?

We danced for what felt like hours. Again he never pushed me into talking merely danced with me. We were greeted by others and I actually danced with a few Gods and Goddesses. By the time the party was winding down my feet were killing me. I was nervous though about going to our bungalow so tried to draw out the evening as long as possible. I knew the sun would be up soon because Eric was beginning to look a little drained. The Morrigan came over and wished us good night and then poof we were standing in our suite. Wonderful two bedrooms she must have read my mind. One bedroom was light tight and the other was not. I noticed that I had a closet full of clothing and all my personal items were in the most amazing bathroom I had ever seen.

Eric walked in and kissed me on forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Just saying good night lover, I will see you at dusk."

"Eric?" he turned at the sound of my voice.

"Yes?" He stood in the doorway watching me with those blue eyes that a woman could drown in.

"Thank you for tonight and for the vacation. You were a real gentleman."

"Like I would be anything else Lover." He bowed and with that he was disappeared behind the door to his own room but not before looking back at me once more. I heard his shower come on and knew that he naked less than 15ft from where I stood. I remembered to look of his body in the shower at my house and how muscled every inch of him was. I also remembered how well endowed his manhood was. I felt an aching need within my womanhood that I had ignored for some time now spring into overdrive. I had to steady myself so I walked into my own bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my skin seemed to have a glow all its own. I was a vision in the gown and jewels my former lover now boss had purchased me. I undressed, took a cold shower, and put on a silk nightgown. By the time I was finished the sun was about to break the day. I stood by the door to Eric's room wondering if he was still awake. I did not entirely want to sleep alone. I also did not want to go running into his room and him mistake me wanting to be close for me wanting something more. Eric had been such a gentleman tonight I could not help but want to be near him. I had to keep reminding myself that he would take advantage of any situation should I let my guard down. I could not afford to have my heart broke again by him even if I still loved him with every breath I drew. I sighed and then made my way to my bedroom. At least I could admit I still loved the A-hole and that was what made this situation so damned hard. All I wanted was love returned like when it was just to two of us without all the plots. I knew his world and mine were very different and that when they collided I would always end up a distant second to him posturing. I crawled between the sheets, pleasured myself, and before I knew it fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A Walk to Remember Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when I woke up. There were no clocks around but from my guess it was around 2pm. I crawled out of bed feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. I made my way to the bathroom to take care of my feminine duties and get freshened up for the day. I made my way back into the bed room and to the armoire to see what I had to wear for the day. I found a beautiful bikini that was peach with golden jewels and a matching ankle length skirt. I got dressed and headed for the beach.

When I opened the door to the bungalow I saw the Morrigan standing on the beach. Well she did say we would talk some today. I noticed she also was in an exquisite black bikini that had the same gold trim. She was walking in the surf. I began to make my way to where she was when I noticed a school of dolphins swimming just in front of her. The Morrigan walked out about waste deep in the water and a few of the dolphins swam up to her. I stood back and watched in awe as she rubbed each one of them. Then they swam off. I watched he walk out of the water and continued making my way toward where she was standing.

The Morrigan waved at me as I walking and I waved back. A wave of excitement ran over me as we made our ways toward each other.

"Hello, Sookie." She said

"Good afternoon. I figured I would head out to the beach to get some sun." Curiosity got the best of me. "So since we are here would you mind telling me where here is exactly?"

"You are in Hawaii my dear, but in another plane of the earth. In a plane where human have not overpopulated and ruined all the beauty of the world."

"Morrigan, I also noticed the moon was full instead of waning so I know there is some sort of time difference."

She smiled an almost devilish smile. "Very observant of you dear to notice such a thing, most people would not even notice. Thank you by the way for learning of us. We live again because of the new age agenda's and while most people have many things wrong at least we are not on the brink of death anymore."

"Death?" I must have looked like a deer in headlights because just then she chuckled.

"Yes death. If we are not worshiped in some fashion then we will fade away. That is why so many of us have different names. We evolve and present ourselves differently through time. It has been how many of us have lived for so long. We just like anything else in the world will expire. All things need love Sookie."

"Yeah well I don't see that being anything I will have anytime soon."

"What is it in your heart that you want? Come wade with me in the water."

I removed my wrap and we waded out into the ocean. Once I was about chest deep she stopped. "There now no one can listen in on our conversation. The waves will muffle our voices. I want you to have complete and utter peace when we talk while you are here. So tell me why you feel you will not find love. Then maybe we can get the Goddess of love to talk with you about it."

I felt totally at peace speaking with her. It was strange the calm I felt and the way I wanted to spill my guts to this deity. It felt like there was a title wave of emotions on the verge of boiling over within me and for some reason I suddenly felt the need to purge.

"Where do I begin?"

"How about you tell me what you tell no one else. We hear you prayers Sookie so I already know a lot of it but you need to express it verbally to someone that can respond. That is why you were brought here. You are a light to all those around you in a dark and cruel world. Just let out all the things you keep inside. You are so strong all the time but it is just a shield you use to protect yourself and shut others out. Talk to me child."

"Well since you asked about the love department let's start there. When I was child my parents withdrew from me and I had very few friends because I could hear what people were thinking. Gran considered it a gift but it has always seemed a blessing and a curse. I could never date because I could hear all the things guys were thinking about."

"I could see how that would make a relationship with a human challenging. Is this the reason for dating Supernaturals as you call them?"

"Well yes I cannot hear vampire's thoughts at all or other Fae. Then all other sups they come in like static on a radio station. I really cannot read them clearly unless I am touching them and even then it can be difficult. So it is almost like normal in some way for me when I am around sups because I don't have to worry about what I might overhear."

"I see so you find peace and quiet when you are around other non-humans."

"Exactly but you see here is the catch in all of it. I have dated four men thus far in my life that I felt a strong connection with and all of them have ripped my heart out. Their political agendas and lives always seem to pull them away from me. I can only take so much pain so I decided it would be better to be alone. I dreamed of a normal marriage just like any other girl. Having breakfast with my family and taking my children to soccer practice. With a vampire children are not a possibility at all. Even in the community of other sups there just seems to be no place that I truly fit in."

"Sounds like a lonely life you lead my dear shutting everyone out."

"Well it's not like I wanted or choose this life. If I could give all this up and be normal believe me I would."

"Normal is so boring though. Tell you what I want you to do here for me. I want you to spend some time thinking about how the people you shut out made you feel and then think about the happiness you had when you were with them. Do not focus on the pain that occurred when the relationships ended."

"I really prefer not to stroll down memory lane I just want to read and relax."

"Sookie you have a very big destiny ahead of you. I would not bring you here unless you were important and you are. You are far more important than you know. Now you will do as I asked and in a couple of days we will meet here again. In the meantime open yourself up to the Northman. There is more to him my dear than you have ever taken time to know."

I almost chuckled in her face. "Sure there is! No disrespect but that man is the biggest thorn in my side there ever was. He has made me his servant in order for me to repurchase what he stole while I was abducted by the damn Fae. Then he thinks just because he claimed me as his so other vamps would leave me alone he can dam well do as he pleases. He bosses me around and then will go days without as much as hello. He is worse than Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I tell you that man drives me insane."

"Well in order to drive you insane you must feel something or it would not bother you. Did you ever stop to think that you have hurt him as well and maybe just maybe the big bad Viking is as afraid as you are? You know he has lost everyone he has ever loved minus Pam. He lost his children and his wife long ago before he was turned. Imagine a loss like that and then try to imagine wanting to love someone but being afraid of feeling real pain like that. If you have loss like that and go for hundreds of years without truly loving someone then one tend to forget how to show that love."

"I never knew that. I never knew he was married before or that he had children. See that is what I mean how can I love someone who always hides himself from me?"

"Well that is the great thing about being here my dear. This place is enchanted any questions asked of you while you are here will be responded to with the utter truth. You can not lie, not even a little white lie while in my haven. All you can do is refuse to answer a question. Just take time and give the man a chance. He is meant to be yours and you are meant to be his. I arranged that long before you were born dear. He needs love also or he will expire. Eric was one of my greatest warriors and I owe him much. I created you to be his perfect match and damn if I did not create you too much like him. I wanted someone to challenge him but you down right do the exact opposite of everything he wants. You fight Eric at every turn yet he is still here when all the others are gone. He still protects you and tries like hell to make you happy. Did you ever stop to consider that as a form of showing you that he loves you? No, you just see him as trying to take over and make you do his will. So here I am intervening when otherwise I would leave well enough alone. You are both just too damn stubborn to see what I have made for you."

"I was created for Eric? What the hell; so I never had a choice in my own life in regards to who I choose to love?"

"Oh you have the choice my dear. You can choose not to love him and move on with your life. I am merely telling you that you are his perfect match and he is yours. You too just need to get out of your own heads. Alas our talk for today is over I am afraid. I have other matters to attend to and you have a massage to get home to. Enjoy an evening inside princess and I will you see you soon."

Then just as if she was vapor she was gone and I was left standing in the ocean alone. The school of dolphins The Morrigan had been petting was swimming ever closer to me and I heard a voice in my head whisper enjoy. I had always wanted to touch and swim with a dolphin and considering the amount of information that was just unloaded on me I did not want to think about anything but the dolphins for a while. A very young dolphin swam up right next to me and made that really cute chirping noise they make when communicating.

I reached my hand out and waited patiently as I had witnessed the Morrigan do and he swam forward until my hand was resting on his snout. The water was moving in and out and I could see a couple other dolphins lingering just out of touching distance. They were observing us and waiting to see what I would do. The young dolphin spit water on me and I laughed. I instantly bent my knees and took a mouth full of salt water and returned the favor. He squealed in delight and the games were on. I played with the school of dolphins for while like I was child again. I even was allowed to hold on while one took me for a ride. I believe it was the mother of the young one that splashed me. The waves here were very small and the water seemed to just roll instead of crashing. I figured there must be a reef farther out that was preventing huge waves. I was considering myself the luckiest girl at that moment in time. I meet my goddess, got an earful, and then I got to swim with dolphin. I must have lost track of time because before I knew it the sun was beginning to sink into the sky. Shit I needed to get a massage and eat before E. woke up. I was having so much fun though I could not dream of it ending though I was very excited to tell him about my afternoon playing and swimming with dolphins.

I looked at my new friends and told them my play time for the day was at an end. Unsure if they could understand me I promised to return and play more with them tomorrow. The mother dolphin bobbed her head up and down so I took that to mean I would see them again. I kissed the young one on the head and turned to make my way towards the beach. When I looked back they were gone. This all felt so surreal that I kept expecting to wake up any moment and be back in Bon Temps in my bed. If this was a dream then I never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- A New Demi-GOD Revealed

*This was something that I had in chapter one but did not like it's place and wanted to wait till later in the story to drop this on Sookie, so it will be coming just not sure when I will work it in. In the next chapter if I can though it may just have to wait till chapter five because things are going to get pretty heated between E/S in chapter 4.*

AN: I really did not want to leave you guys hanging like that without some Eric time all week so I pushed to get this chapter finished for you in time. Enjoy! Please review the story and let me know what you think. Have a great week and see you Friday….

I made my way into the bungalow and took a quick shower while the masseuse got everything ready for my rub down. The water felt amazing. Ever since I stepped out of the ocean I could not help but to think about the thing the Morrigan had told me. The fact that truth must be spoken or nothing at all, that Eric had a wife and kids that he lost, and that I was created to be a perfect match to Eric Northman. Boy did she have her wires crossed. I mean come on how many times do you kick a dead horse? The very definition of insanity was doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome. I may be a lot of things but insane, nope have not reached that point yet.

Though deep down inside I remembered the Eric I fell in love with. I had to wonder was that the real Eric? Is Eric only being who he has to be? I had never thought of it like that but I had to admit that man had put his ass on the line for me more than once. I had more mixed emotions about Eric now than I had ever had in my life. How in the hell am I supposed to know what avenue to take here. He had never mentioned so much as a peep about his life before becoming a vampire. He never told me he had a family. You know somewhere deep down inside I figured that man just came in to being by his own free will.

I wrapped up my shower, wrapped a towel around me and headed toward the front room where my table awaited me. I was very much looking forward to my rub down. I turned the corner and ran face first into a naked chest. Shit the sun must have set while I was in the shower. I jumped back and looked up into a pair of smiling eyes. Not the smiling nice to see you how ya been eyes but the I want to see what is under that towel smiling eyes. I smacked on the arm.

"Damn it Eric you knew I was coming out of the bathroom and you just what stood here waiting for me to run into you?"

"Um, not exactly like that I was on my way to the restroom to shower and heard the water running so I was waiting for you to come out. Of course next time if you prefer I can just come on in and you can wash my hair me Lover."

"Yeah, not likely buster. Would you mind moving I have a massage to get?"

"A massage? Well if you needed a rub down all you had to do was ask. So who is the lucky soul that gets to put their hands all over your body?"

"Eric I don't know but she has been waiting all afternoon on me and I sure as hell don't want to keep her waiting any longer. No if you will please excuse me I will be on my way."

"Sure thing lover I will see you when you are done."

I made my way to the front patio area and the masseuse turned her back so I could get under the covers. I told her I was ready and she opened the doors to the bungalow, lit the tiki torches, and began her work. She worked in silence and only spoke to ask about the pressure or to ask if I wanted more time in a region that was particularly knotted up. It was the most relaxing experience I have ever had. The oils she used smelled like vanilla and black cherries. It was heaven. Near the end of the massage I caught the scent of dinner waffling on the breeze and my stomach began to rumble. It dawned on me that I had not eaten all day. I was too busy to think about eating the picnic breakfast I had packed into my bag. Oh well at least there would be dinner ready by the time I went to my room and dressed. I guess the Morrigan had arranged for me to have dinner tonight since we would not be attending any events this evening on high.

She wrapped up the massage and I tried to tip her but she explained she was well compensated for her time by the Morrigan. I smiled and thanked her. She smiled and said she would be tending to me at any time and that if I needed anything just to let someone know and she would return. I turned and went to my room. I rumbled through the closet and found a nice pair of Victoria's Secret pajamas to put on. The silky smooth fabric felt like heaven against my skin. At that point the smell of food had filled the house and I was starved. I threw my hair in a ponytail and made my way towards the smell of the food.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw who was cooking for me. Eric was hard at work over the grill just outside the bungalow. That man had all the sides set out on the patio table along with what appeared to be kabobs on the grill. I was in utter shock and just stood there staring at him. I was just about to speak when he looked up from the grill.

"I figured you would be hungry so I thought it would be nice for me to cook for you. After all you have never had anything I cooked."

"Well I did not know you cooked. I am finding that there are many things I do not know about you."

"All you ever have to do is ask. I always told you I would never lie to you Sookie. I may choose to not answer you or omit the truth but never lie."

"Eric omitting the truth is the same as telling a lie."

"Yes lover I know how you feel about that you have made it apparent many times. Would you please just sit at the table and have a salad while I finish these?"

"You mean that table with the candles and wine?"

"Do you see any others?"

Then I remembered what the Morrigan had said about the inability to tell a lie. I cheesed from ear to ear. "So are you planning to get lucky tonight mister?"

"What?"

"You heard are you planning to get lucky tonight?"

The smile he had on his face up until that point faded and he looked like he was about to go into a rage. Even from this distance I could see his entire body tense up and the muscles in his jaw twitching.

"Damn it Sookie, I was just trying to be nice to you and maybe just maybe spend the evening talking to you. Is that so fucking hard for you believe?"

Shit now I did it. Here he is waiting like a gentleman for me to get out of the shower and then cooking me dinner while I got a rub down and I go accusing him of trying to make a move on me. I winced at the thought that I had just verbally slapped him in the face.

"Sorry just you know it is not your customary style to do things like this. It is almost like you have lost your memory all over again."

"Would that be such a bad thing? At least when I lost my memory you loved me back."

Then he looked up and his eyes were as big as saucers. Eric had no clue about the truth spell placed on the island and he had just opened his mouth and inserted a very large foot. Deciding that since I had slapped him in the face already I would just smile and make my way to the table and he returned to his cooking.

I used the Hawaiian Ginger sauce that Eric was very proud to tell me he made himself and created a small salad for myself. He had been a very busy man. There was fresh baked bread, fruit, corn on the cob, and some mashed purple stuff. I could not help myself but I have never seen purple mashed potatoes before so I asked.

"Why are the mashed potatoes purple?"

"They are not mashed potatoes lover that is Taro corm. It is a type of staple food here on the island and is sweeter than a potato. I promise you will like it and if not I will go and make you mashed potatoes."

"I am sure it will be delicious." I paused for a moment wondering if he had cooled down enough for me to really appreciate thanks at this point. Oh what the hell all he could do would be to burn the delicious kabobs he had on the grill if I pissed him off anymore.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for cooking me dinner."

"You're welcome now eat please."

I ate one of the most delicious salads I had ever had in my life and just as I was finishing it up Eric had the Kabobs coming off the grill. They looked so enticing I could not wait to try them. He sat across from me and poured himself a glass of True Blood. I felt bad eating like this while all he could do was drink some half ass synthetic blood. I fixed my plate and then sat back in my chair eyeing him contemplating heavily my next offer.

"Eric would you like something for dinner besides true blood?"

"Well there is not a supply of blood here for me other than true blood lover so I am afraid I will just have to make do with this."

"Well as long as you don't let it go to your head and lead to anything else since you fixed me dinner I would be willing to return the favor."

"Really, why would you do that? Lover you know what drinking from you is like. I mean when I drink from you it is like liquid fire pouring into my body. It only makes me want you all the more and I am trying very hard to be a gentleman here and show you there is more to me than what meets the eye."

Well knock me over with a feather. I figured Eric Northman had an ulterior motive for the trip but I would not have guessed that would have been it. There was that look again. I could not help it and felt me concealing what the Morrigan had told me was akin to a lie. Well here I go stepping on a perfectly good chance to trick him into telling me all I ever wanted to know. Man he was right that conscious thing can be a real drag sometimes.

"Ok that is twice you have had that look of "Oh Shit Did I Just Say That" on your face. Today when I swam was talking to the Morrigan she told me that any questions answered here must be the truth or no answer at all. So if you really don't want me to know the best thing is to not say anything at all. If you open that pretty little mouth the truth will just fly right out. Also, yes I want you to feed from me while we are here. It is only right and I know how much you hate true blood. However, it will be on my terms and only from my wrist or neck."

"Fuck! I had no clue that bitch had done that. I am going to give her a piece of my mind next time I see her. She should have told me. Here I am wondering why these things just keep popping out of my mouth and it is because she decided to enchant the island. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey this is your party I am a guest to remember. How was I to know that you were not informed of this already?"

"Fair enough. Well since this is the rules we must play by then if a question is asked and either of decided not to answer the other will not press the issue, agreed?"

"Agreed. Now can we get back to dinner I am starving? Would you like your meal before or after?"

"After, you have not eaten eaten all day and I do not want to make you feel queasy or anything."

"Appreciated. Eric thanks so much for this it means a lot."

"You are welcome lover."

The next twenty minutes I spent enjoying every bit of the meal he had made for me. Gods be good I did not know that man could cook like this. The kabobs had pineapple and coconut cooked with them so they had a very sweet taste to them and the Taro whatever it was melted in my mouth. It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. Eric had pulled out all the stops for this one. I assumed."

I noticed him watching me intently as I ate my food. It seemed he was enjoying watching me eat as much as I was enjoying eating the food. I picked up the napkin and wiped my mouth. I then took a long drink of the wine.

"Why are you watching me like this? It is a little unnerving you know to be stared at while you eat."

"Sorry, just it has been a long time since I have cooked for a woman and watched her eat and enjoy it so much."

Opps, open doorway and I could not help but walk right on through. Hey he could just not answer if he didn't want to right? I had to respect that because that was the terms we agreed upon.

"Who was the last woman you cooked a meal like this for?"

"My wife."

Two simple words was all he said. That was not what I expected in the least. Eric had not cooked dinner for anyone in a thousand years until tonight.

"Would you tell me about her? What happened I mean?"

"Some other time just not right now please I want you to enjoy the meal and I want to enjoy watching you delight in it."

I nodded and return to eating. When my meal was done and I had finished my glass second glass of wine I was feeling pretty tipsy. I then held my arm across the table wrist up as an offering for Eric. He gently took my hand and nodded before he feed from me. When his fangs entered my wrist I became instantly aware of a fire burning between my legs. Eric must have sensed it also because he closed his eyes just then and took one long deep draw from my wrist and then turned me loose.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We sat there for another hour just talking about the deities here on the island and about other mundane banter. I drank another glass of wine and then the alcohol got the best of me.

"Why are you like this now and such an ass when we are back home? It is like just when I get to know you Eric you do a complete 180. I mean it is like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with you. I fell in love with you and when you got your memory back you treated me like crap. Then I get abducted and you buy my frigging house just so you could have a part of me but refuse to give it back. Now here we are and it is all great and wonderful Eric again. What gives who are you really?"

I must have pissed him off because his muscles started twitching again.

"Are you really so stupid you cannot see what is right in front of your nose? I love you Sookie and I always have from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I have not had these kinds of feeling for over a thousand years. Then when I get my memory back you rejected me and I was not able to win your affection back before the Fae took you and I thought you were never going to be returned to my world. I bought the stupid house because it was a part of you and I just could not let you go. I always kept up hope that we would find you or you would be returned to us. I wanted us to come here away from everything in Bon Temps that seems to keep us apart so that you could see I am not some monster that I believe you have painted me out to be in your mind. I deserve a fair fucking chance here. I have always been there when you needed me have I not?"

With that he got up and stormed off toward the ocean and I just sat there in my chair speechless. I had expected some type of response but a response of I love you was not even in the list of categories I expected to get. How the hell am I supposed to process that? What should I say? He knows I love him because I told him I did but it was the other Eric I loved not the conniving Eric that played people like pieces on a chess board.

I cleaned up the mess and figured I would give him time to cool down. I was sitting in the reclining beach chair when he came walking back up the path.

"Eric, we need to talk."

"I think I have said more than enough for one lover."

"Fine then you listen. Here are my rules for the rest of this trip. I know I told you this was not a lover's getaway but we are here and you have apparently made a large effort to show me another side of you. I respect that. I will give you these two weeks to prove to me who you really are but you have to show and tell me all of it. Not just the pieces you want me to know. If you hope to have any chance of us being a couple and I am not saying this will work then you have to let me into your life. I want to know all of it."

"Ok so I open up and you give me the time we are here to win your heart back?"

"That is the deal otherwise fire up the jet and take me home now."

"Fine then it is a deal."

"Good now come lay here beside me and let's just cuddle for while."

I was not sure if that was the best idea I had ever had but it had been a long time since anyone had held me and to be honest my ovarian damn was about to burst. Who better to cuddle and make love with than a man that just proclaimed his love for you?

Footnote: I hope you can see where this is going. Oh don't think after a roll in the hay all things will be peaches and cream these two are going to find out truths that will have them ready to kill each other at time and at others well you will just have to wait and see. "Please keep your arms and hands inside the cart at all times and fasten your safety belt. The Sookie/Eric rollercoaster ride is about to begin…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Don't be too upset with me but I just could not have them jumping into hay the second night on the island. We all know that things can't go that fast. I promise with some work Sookie and Eric will get there but when they do I want it to be because they have worked through some things. Bear with me it will happen.

The sound of the ocean was all around us and the air still smelled like food. I lay there with my head on Eric's chest enjoying a feeling of contentment I had not felt in a long time. There was peace in his embrace even when I was outraged at him for some of his antics. We chatted mostly about the people in our lives that we left behind in Bon Temps and Shreveport. I was listening and so was he though up to this point neither of us had really asked any personal questions of the other. Every once in a while Eric would run his hand through my hair or caress my face. I gently leaned in and planted a small kiss on his neck and was warned doing that would lead to more than I wanted. I thought to myself how much at this moment I wanted him. I kissed gently again and looked up into his shinning blue eyes that had mischief dancing in them. I could not help but wonder about the best way to ask about his life before becoming a vampire.

"Eric, what was life like before you became a vampire?"

"It was a very long time ago lover. Life was very different than it is today."

"I know but would you tell me about it? I would like to know what your family was like, where you grew up, and better yet what was you like as child? It is so hard to ever imagine you as a child!"

Eric chuckled a little at that. I figured that was a good way to break the ice instead of saying, "Hey so how about that wife and kids you had?" Subtlety albeit is not my usual forte but I think tonight's atmosphere called for it.

"Come on Eric you had to be a kid at some point all innocent and cute."

"Cute yes but never innocent lover there was no room for innocence in the life of a chieftain's first born son. We were expected at an early age to learn how to care for our people."

"So that explains why you think you can lord over everyone around you." I said jokingly and gave a small shove on his chest.

"Well yes. I was very young when I earned my first kill. I think I was maybe 9 or 10yrs old. Father was away raiding and one of the southern tribes attacked the village. Most of the men were gone and only a small amount remained behind. My mother took all the children and headed with a couple of the other women to the long hut. I stood by the door guarding them. You could hear the men and women of my village fighting and killing the raiders as they tried to advance. One man apparently slipped past them and entered the hut. He ran straight for my mother and I stepped in his way and raised my sword. He was so focused on her that he never saw me coming. When my father came back I was declared a hero and a man."

"So the women in your village fought with the men?"

"Oh yes we had women that would go on raiding parties. They were called shield maidens. Equality was something my people embraced and our clan depended on for survival. Each man, woman, and child had to pull their own weight. We all had to be ready to defend our lands and each other."

"Sounds like a pretty forward thinking group of people Eric." I said.

He sighed, "In some ways yes they were. Most judicial systems of today are based on some of the Viking traditions." He turned and kissed my head.

"What about when you started raiding?"

"I was still a child at heart and very blood thirsty by the time I started actually raiding and warring alongside my clansmen. I was very skilled in battle and had never been beaten by anyone. That among other reasons is why I received an invitation to this event. I was a glorious warrior which is what caught the attention of Godric years later."

"I was always sure of that fact. You are really great at planning battles that much is apparent. But what about life when you were not warring or raiding?"

"It was simple we farmed, forged weapons, drank, ate, danced, and had lots of sex."

Ah ha! I had found my opening now all I had to do was walk through the door. "Was there anyone special or did you just fornicate with whoever was around?"

"In some situations we would have orgies and that was not uncommon. I did have someone special to me at one point but that is not a subject I care to talk about."

I felt his body tense. "Why not did something happen? Was your heart broken?"

"Yes and Sookie leave it alone. Why are you pushing this so hard?" His voice almost had a growl to it.

Before I had time to think I opened my mouth and out popped the damn truth. "Well the Morrigan said you had a wife and children and I wanted to know about you and them." SHIT!

He jumped up out of the chair so fast I fell over in the sand and was pacing in front of me yelling in a language I could not understand. He was furious. Then just like that he took off and was flying away.

Well so much for the great cuddle and romance of tonight. Sookie Stackhouse just could not keep her mouth shut and leave well enough alone. I sighed and picked myself up from the ground. I picked up the chair and headed for the house. The night was an utter disaster and now all I wanted was to curl up in bed and go to sleep. It was almost dawn when I felt someone sit down on the foot of bed. I could see where Eric had been crying and a feeling of guilt washed all over me right up until I remembered the moment he dumped my ass out in the sand.

"What do you want Eric? Should you not be heading to your room soon the sky is beginning to lighten?"

"I know that but I need to tell you something. There are things that I am willing to talk about and things that I do not ever discuss with anyone. My wife and children are off the table do you understand me? You are never to ask me about them again! If I wanted you to know that I would have told you."

"Eric I am sorry I was just curious about your life."

"Well be curious about anything but that got it? I will not speak of them with you."

What a self absorbed asshole he woke me up so he could tell me I could not ask about his past. I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my cool.

"Fine would you mind letting me sleep now? I will not ask another question about your family."

At that he got up and stormed off to his room. I heard the door slam behind him. I felt awful that I had upset him so much but if he wanted to have any future with me then I had a right to know about his past. I lay there in bed with tears in my eyes. The sun would be up soon. I sighed and pulled the covers back and made my way to his room. I turned the handle and the door was not locked.

"I am sorry Eric. I understand that was hard for you and I never meant to hurt you. I just want to know all there is about you if we are going to ever have any type of future together. If that is what you want?"

"Lover you know that is what I want but I need you to respect boundaries and that is one boundary that I simply do not want crossed."

"OK, I understand." I said knowing full and damn well I was telling a lie. If I could not get that information out of him then I would get it out of the Morrigan. She seemed to know everything about the man. I had to admit a tinge of jealousy ran up my spine at that thought. I turned to leave and Eric cleared his throat.

"Is there something else you want?" I asked.

"Would you mind staying here with me? I just really don't want to be here alone right now. I promise I will not touch you in any way that makes you uncomfortable."

How was I supposed to say no to that? I came into the room and closed the inner door behind me. The room had two sets of doors so that guest could come and go without danger to a vampire occupant from the sun. He pulled the covers back and I crawled into bed beside him. I turned my back to him and he cuddled up behind me and placed his arm over my stomach. I felt him nuzzle the back of my neck.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little but I will be ok." He responded. I decided not to push the issue I would offer him some blood when he woke the next evening. It was not long and I was fast asleep. I always felt safe when I was near Eric. I just wish I could know if it was Eric or the blood bond that created that feeling in me.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter but no point in dragging out a fight and the next chapter will be longer since Sookie sneaks out to meet the Morrigan while E. is in hibernation for the day. I promise I will not try to have many short chapters but I the ones during the week will be shorter than those written on the weekend. I just could not leave you hanging for four days. That would have been unfair. I always hate when that happens to me and I am chomping at the bit for the next part of the story.

Also, please review and if anyone is interested being a Beta for the story please let me know. I hope you guys are enjoying so far. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know and I will respond that day. I check on the stories often. Have a wonderful day.

I know these are not my Characters and I thank the author and the TV series for letting me take them out to play.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Blast from the Past

AN: First guys I am SO SORRY! I planned to post a chapter sooner but have a major Anatomy and Physiology on Thursday then had to work at the bar on Friday and Saturday night this week. As a matter of fact I am working on the story at 5:51 am because I know you guys have been waiting. Thank you so much to VALady, Ncmiss12, Charhamblin, Nitta777, and Nordiclover for the reviews. Huge internet hugs to you guys. It is your reviews that make me keep going. A little spoiler- Sookie convinces the Morrigan to tell her about Eric's family but instead of telling her she is going to show her.

It was around noon when I woke to a soft voice calling my name just on the other side of the door to the bedroom. How wonderful, Eric had his armed wrapped around me and his hair was all over the place. I tried as best I could to move from under his enormous weight but only managed to wiggle out like a snake in the grass. He never moved a muscle but I could hear him mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. Then I heard the voice whisper to me again only now that I was fully awake I realized no one was in the hut and the voice was in my head. The Morrigan was calling for me. I quickly went to the door and entered the inner hallway. I walked out into the sun and was immediately aware it was still early in the morning. I check the clock in the kitchen. 9:00. Great this was going to be a long day. What happened to sleeping in vacation? Oh well who am I tell a Goddess like her to go to Hades and let me be. I strode to the bathroom took a very fast shower, threw my hair in a braid, and dressed quickly. I found the Morrigan and an entourage of other Gods and Goddess waiting for me just outside the bungalow.

The Lady Morrigan spoke up quickly. "So you want to tell us what happened last night because your Viking came to the temple and threatened to fly away home. He was quite unhappy about the truth and protection spell after his evening alone with you."

As I stood there looking I noticed Brigid, Beli, and Arainrhod standing there waiting for me to speak. Great a F-in audience to hear how bad I had screwed things up last night.

"Well I asked more questions than I guess I should have. I also might have mentioned the fact that The Morrigan said something about Eric having a wife and child."

"That explains it. Look Sookie there are some things in your life that you would prefer not to bring up right?"

I stood there thinking for a minute and then Gran and her death popped into my head. She was right that was nothing that I ever wanted to think about or talk about especially not the details. I did like talking about the wonderful person she was though. "Well yes but a person should not be forgotten or not talked about just because the pain of missing them is hard to deal with."

Arainhod came to my rescue just then, "She is correct there are some things she should know about Morrigan."

I watched her contemplate that and with a heavy sigh she nodded her head. "Well telling from us will not be enough it is best to show her." She and the others moved to form a circle around me and the world started to spin faster and faster. Then next thing I know I see Eric getting married and shortly after that image the birth of his first child. A daughter followed moments later by a son. He had twins! Then we watch as the children grow and we get to see each special day and suddenly the world began to slow down. And time moved slower. I watched Eric training his son in combat and farming. I watched him show pride as his daughter learned fighting skills from her mother. Every day was the same except when the time came for raids. The children were taken to Eric's father and was placed in the care of what I could only assume was his house slave. I watched Eric and his wife kiss the children goodbye and heard Eric exclaim how next summer his son would join them. He could not be any older than 12 at the present and I was a little shocked at how early Eric was going to take him on raids. Then as the entire town gathered I watched as boys around the same age made their way towards the docks.

I watched as Eric walked with his wife to board the first ship. She was a vision so lovely even Aphrodite would envy her. She was dressed in fur boots, tight leather pants, and an even tighter leather shirt. Her bodice was made of metal and she had metal on her upper and lower forearms. Her long black hair blew gently in the light ocean breeze as the sun played with the auburn highlights throughout. I watched as Eric helped onto the ship and then climbed in behind her. He spoke to the crowd in words I could not understand and then a load cheer went up. He raised his sword and she her shield and then I watched as others boarded the 5 ships setting in the bay.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I looked back at the children they were leaving behind. I felt a sudden sense of dread and screamed for them to stay. They never heard a word escape my mouth. Just as the ships were well on their way out to see I heard a commotion behind me and watched as the elders turned in horror to see their village being attacked. The ships were too far out to be of any assistance and they had to turn and come back to shore. I watched as many warriors grabbed oars and rowed for all they were worth. By the time the ships had come about and were making their way back to shore bodies of the young and old were being slashed and hacked to pieces. The remaining villagers that were able picked up any weapon they could and returned the battle.

I saw Eric's children fighting in earnest and taking down a couple of their attackers alongside their grandfather. I saw the house slave lay down her own life to protect his daughter from sword of man that would have surely split the girl into. She turned eyes wide and buried her short sword into the stomach of the attacker. Just then he turned and plunged his sword into the young girls and chest and I watched blood spill from her mouth as she attempted to scream but nothing came out.

He brother ran to his sister's side and caught her as she fell back into his arms sobbing and gasping for breath. A couple of the elders circled around them and their grandfather. It was obvious he was the chieftain and they were trying to protect the royal family or at least what was left. I could hear Eric and his wife screaming from the ship as they were still at least 2 football field lengths away from being able to enter the water and come to shore. I turned back to the horror and watched as the entire village was overrun by these intruders. I watched in horror as his father and son were beheaded just as Eric was making his way to shore.

I had never heard a roar like the roar that came from him or a blood curdling wail as the one coming from his wife. Eric and the other warriors were now all on land and a battle ensued. I watched as he and his wife tore through their opponents like butter, making a straight line for his father and their now dead children. I watched as she pulled her children to her chest and rocked them as tears flowed down her face. The last few remaining attackers were being put to death and the others ran back from wherever they had came.

The world spun again and I was now watching the funeral. Eric's father and children were placed upon a funeral pyre on the same ship he and his wife had set sail in earlier. He held the torch in hand and I watched as his wife kissed her husband full on the lips and turned to another lady dressed as one of the Valkyries. I watched as they exchanged words and saw Eric reach for his wife but she pulled away and I could see pain and anger flare in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and begged both women who just ignored him and proceeded with some sort of ceremony. Then I watched in utter shock as the woman in front of Eric's wife pulled a knife across her wrists and then her throat.

A group of women all dressed as the first carried his wife onto the boat and laid her between the children. I knew then that she had chosen to join her children in the afterlife. She had forsaken her love for Eric and chose death rather than life beside him. His love was not enough for her to replace the despair over watching her children murdered in front of her eyes. I watched as Eric stood up covered in the blood of his wife grabbed the torch and threw it onto the pyre. He then turned and walked away without even a glance back.

I stood there frozen afraid to move and then the world started spinning again. I was sobbing uncontrollably when it finally stopped and I was once again back in my own time. I noticed I was not the only one crying. We all were. It was horrible and in that moment I knew why Eric never talked about them and why he was so upset when I pushed the issue. I resigned myself at that moment to never bring the subject up to him again. The sun was beginning to set and the Goddesses turned and started making their way towards the temple. The Morrigan just nodded and walked off knowing that there were no words for what I had just seen happen to the man I had come to love. Wait did I just admit to myself that I loved Eric Northman? Well shit now I really am in a world of mess!

I walked to the edge of the ocean and dove in trying to let the water clear my head and sooth my mind before the Viking in the house came to life so to speak. I would not dare let him see me so distraught over what had just happened. I was swimming when suddenly I felt someone push against me. I caught my breath and turned to see Eric. I just threw myself into his arms and for the love of me I began to sob again. I could not help myself. Eric scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the house.

"She showed you didn't she?" He sighed.

"Yes" It was all I could manage to say at that moment.

"That bitch, I told her to spare you that memory! I told her your heart was to tender but the Fucking Morrigan and her honesty and openness bullshit. Lover, I am sorry you saw that and I will deal with her tonight for showing you."

"Wait I wanted to know Eric and I am so sorry for what you lived through. I just want to pull you close and love you with every ounce of my being. I wish I could erase all that pain."

"You want to what? Did you say love me Sookie?"

"I guess I did Eric. Today when my heart was torn from my chest watching your pain I knew that the only reason for me to feel as I did was because I loved you and wanted to shield you from it."

"Come here let me draw us a bath and hold you until we have to get ready for the ball tonight. Let me wash away the hurt you felt today."

We made our way into the bathroom and Eric filled the huge tub full to the brim with nice warm water. He undressed me and then stepped into the tub pulling me in with him. He lay back against the tub and I lay back against him. The last thing I remember was him humming a song I had never heard before and I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Asgard to the Ball (Part 1)….

I will attempt to wrap this story up by chapter 10. It was supposed to be a short story but just keeps growing on me. I hope you enjoy this. I had a request for Freya to be played out in the story so Oya2194 this chapter is for you! Enjoy.

I woke up suddenly as a roll of thunder seemed to split the heaven and set the entire world below to shaking. It was so loud the entire house seemed to shake on its very foundation. Eric suddenly let out a loud squeak and his body vibrated with excitement.

"Lover we need to get out of this tub and get ready for the Grand Ball. The attendants are awaiting you in your room."

I leaned forward and wiped the sleep from my eyes. No sooner had I given room Eric was out of the tub and halfway across the room before I could blink. He grabbed the blow driver zipped back to the vanity and began drying his hair all before I even had a towel wrapped around my body. I thought how he reminded me of Jason on Christmas morning rushing the entire house so he could open his gift. He looked up and smiled at me as I made my way toward my room. Sure enough there was a small army waiting for me when I walked through the door.

About an hour later my nails, hair, and makeup were all complete and as I stood with only a towel around my waist Eric came in dressed in full Viking regalia. His boots were trimmed in grey fur that came almost to his knee. He wore a pair of skin tight leather breeches and a short tunic was cinched at the waist with a wide belt held closed by an elaborate golden buckle. The bright blue tunic was embroidered with gold thread and leather that created beautiful designs. Toping it all off was a grey fur and wool cloak held by a gold broach with the same design as his tunic. His long blonde hair was in several braids and pulled back off his face to trail down his back. On his waist hung a huge sword with the largest sapphire I had ever seen at the end of the hilt and upon his arm was a large wooden shield. It was painted half blue and half gold. The center of the shield there was a metal type ball with a Viking ship carved into the metal. I had never seen Eric more handsome than at that moment, he had literally taken my breath away and he knew it.

"Lover I hope you do not mind but Asgard has arrived to the grand ball and all attending will be in the customary Viking dress tonight because this ball is in honor of Odin, Thor, and Freya. I had an outfit made for you in the colors of my family. I know we are not married but you are mine and I would have all attending know it from the moment you walked in."

I beamed from ear to ear and could not help but think of how beautiful he looked and how much I wanted him un-lace his trousers and take me right then and there. I reigned in my emotions and told him I would be honored to wear his colors. Two manikins were rolled into the room with clothing fit for a queen and the jewelry to match it. I immediately had a fascination with the one that had a gold corset with the designs that matched Eric's tunic. He knew it and smiled kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. The ladies began to help me into my dress. They started with my boots that were fashioned very similar to Eric's. The leather was soft and the boots were warm. Then they pulled on a silky undercoat that was sheer. It was cut very low in the front and exposed every inch of cleavage I had to offer. The undercoat was tied at the shoulders and had long flowing blue ribbons that hang down to my finger tips. The next layer was floor length satin skirt that flowed like soft ripples upon the beach as the tide pulled back into the ocean. The skirt was embroidered with golden thread in the same elaborate design as the corset. The ladies then moved forward and placed the corset upon my body and cinched it so tight I did not thing I would be able to breathe at all for the rest of the night. Once set however it was strangely comfortable. They braided blue and gold ribbons into my hair and finished off the look with gold serpentine armbands and a gold belt with a large teardrop sapphire that hung at mid-thigh. I noticed the sapphire met the thigh at the same place the slit up the skirts stopped. A large diamond and sapphire necklace was placed around my neck and the teardrop sapphire played flirtatiously with my cleavage. I stepped into the bedroom and looked at myself in the full length mirror and could not believe my eyes. I noticed the gold belt held a small dagger.

I made my way to the living room and found Eric standing by the window staring out at the night. It was snowing now and the entire beach seemed to glisten in the moonlight. The room felt alive with excitement. He turned and the moment he saw me his eyes filled with tears. He quickly closed the distance between he and I and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. When he pulled back he looked into my eyes and said something that I could not understand. Then he smiled liked a child and said, "Even Freya will want to take you with her tonight. Lover you are the vision of a true Viking Shield Maiden. I am honored you are at my side."

"Well shall we make our way to the ball my Lord?" I smiled and playfully gave a little curtsy.

We made our way out of the house and walked the snow covered beach to the base of the mountains were two solid black steeds awaited us. Eric helped me into the side saddle as he gave me a fast run down of how to perform side saddle riding and then he mounted his steed beside mine. It was a stark contrast the black of the steeds against the white of the snow. The moonlight made the gold dance and come alive that was embroidered into the royal blue cloth of the cloths. If ever there was a picture I would want of us this was the one to hang above the mantel. The steeds trotted up the hill and before we knew it we were at the entrance to the grand hall. Lighting streaked across the sky and another loud crack of thunder rumbled in the distance. "The thunder snow is a good omen a sort of blessing from Thor my lover." Eric exclaimed as he helped me out of the saddle.

We walked into the foyer and Eric walked up to two huge double wooden doors and pushed them open and the inside of the ball room was now a grand hall with a large fire burning in the middle. Drummers were beating out a tune and the goddesses and gods were drinking, dancing, and fighting. The music stopped as Odin stood from the throne at the other end of the hall. Two ravens flew around him and his cloak was as grey as a late night fog rolling across the bayou. He was adorned with jewelry and on either side of him stood two of the most beautiful deities I had ever seen. It was a sharp contrast to the Lord Odin whom had given one of his eyes for wisdom. Yet his wisdom and steadiness had its own allure to it.

"Welcome Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse Northman to my evening of festivities in honor of Freya Goddess of Love and Thor God of Thunder. Eat, Drink, and Fight in their honor! Enter and be welcome."

I stood there with the three deities staring at us. Each dressed in the same customary clothing as Eric and I wore. I felt alive, beautiful, and honored to no end. The music resumed and Eric offered me his arm and we made our way further into the room.

Eric was quickly greeted by Thor who stormed across the room to get to his side. They embraced like old friends who had not seen each other in a very long time. I was blown away to see Eric Northman hug anyone. Let alone to see a GOD, the second most powerful Norse god hug him. Then just as Eric was about to introduce me Thor turned his full attention on me.

"So you are the famous pain in the arse, Sookie." Thor said, "Seeing you this close only adds to your beauty my dear. I must say Eric she would be a pain the arse worth having."

I wanted to bury my head in the sand and snow. Thor had just referred to me as a pain the ass. Was I really that bad? Then he winked at me and gave that same devilish smile Eric had and I knew his was poking fun at me. I relaxed a little and loosened my grip on Eric's arm.

He then returned his attention to Eric, "Cousin you must be proud to have found such an outstanding woman. A warrior princess she is indeed."

Whoa hold the damn phone did Thor just call Eric cousin? The look of shock must have been apparent on my face because Thor laughed and Eric quickly attempted to change the subject and maneuver us toward Freya.

"Excuse us but we must make our way over to greet our gracious hostess this evening. I will talk with you later Thor." Eric voice rumbled with a growl that seemed almost a warning.

"Great I have been itching for a work out and your "talks" are always the best cousin."

With that Thor spun on his heal and walked towards what I could only guess was Cerridwen. The flowers in her hair, age of her appearance, and reading poetry to those around her gave her away. Eric and I made our way towards the Goddess Freya and I felt alive with desire for love, sex, and battle. Being in her presence sent all my emotions into high gear and my uterus contracted causing unbearable pain to shudder through my entire body. Just then a wave of heat blasted me in the face and the room went black….

To be continued….. I promise you a surprise the pain she felt was actually a gift that will be explained as soon as our demigoddess Sookie wakes up…. They will still be at the ball with she will only be asleep for about 15 min but those 15 minutes will change the Eric and Sookie's lives forever…..stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (forgive the typo's as I do not have a beta and I wanted to get this out to you before I started my weekend of bartending till 3 am….


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of the Past... Chapter 8 revamped

AN: I know that the last chapter was rushed and not explained well. I have re-written it tonight keeping some and changing other material. I hope this makes a little more sense to the readers. Again, I made an error assuming we all knew about death, rebirth, and a duality of souls. I have made this chapter more of a conversation chapter. The next will walk you through the changes Eric undergoes before their return to the realm of Earth. Have a great evening. And again I appreciate all the critics both good and not so good. It is how I improve and I thank you all. I also know I can not make every person happy with my story and I know some do not want the idea of Sookie being an old soul reborn but this is the direction I wanted to carry the story. I want a strong Sookie instead of the typical Sookie that always needs saving. I want a warrior Sookie damn well capable of standing on her own so I am giving her ancient knowledge to allow her to do so. Also, Eric has suffered in pain for over a thousand years and I think it would be nice to see the man given a little something to make him happy. If you do not like where the story is going I understand but I will do my best to please as many of the people reading it as I can. Much love and appreciation to those that read my stories. You are the reason I keep writing! Also, please not this is my very first attempt at writing anything EVER!

The room spun and it felt like I was outside myself looking in. There was an aura around my body that seemed to light up the entire room and I could see myself floating tall and erect several feet above the floor. All the ancient ones were standing in awe their mouths open as they watched Eric fall to his knees in front of me with tears of blood streaming down his face and anger flaring in his eyes.

The next thing I knew I was standing before Freya in her great hall at Volkfang. It was just she and I around a great fire. She had a motherly look in her eyes and I could tell she had intended for her and I to share a private moment. A moment where no one in all the worlds could hear or see.

"My dearest Sookie, I had to restrain your past life memories since the day you were born. However, you are becoming more adept with magic every day. I know you will soon tap into those memories and would rather share them and explain them to you than you question everything. I know you heard what I told Northman. This is your choice to make my dear for if you prefer not to know your past lives I will keep the veil intact and erase all memory of tonight from all in attendance. You still have your free will and Northman must still love and respect you in order to have your love. It was hard for me because you were part Fay and part human. The soul that left my side in Volkfang to return to earth was lost to me for many a year after you took your first breath of life. You had to open yourself up to the old religion in order for me to come to you. When you did this you allowed me the chance to explain why you have always had a warrior spirit, been strong willed, and had a stubborn streak a mile wide. It is because your soul is an old soul. When a soul is reborn for the most part they never remember their past lives. Yet traits do carry over into the life from those before. You are still your own person and you are still Sookie Stackhouse but now you can see all the past lives you have lived and learn from them. The reason you are so drawn to Northman and he to you is because in one of those past lives you were his wife Sookie. You were Sunya and the reason he could not resist your smell is because he could smell that upon you."

"Hold the damn phone, are you telling me that I am Eric's wife reborn? That is a hell of a lot to take in Lady and I be damned if I am going to be fated to the asshole out there just because of some rebirth bullshit. If that is the case then just let me be and let my memory stay as it is. Also, does he love me because he can smell that part of my soul or does he love because of who I am? I do not want this to be something that neither of us have a choice in!" I was yelling at a Goddess and my face was on fire.

Freya simply laughed at me which just angered me even more. "Sookie my love all upon earth have lived at one point in time or another. Some souls find each other again and some do not. You and Eric just happened to do that. You being with him is and always will be your own choice. I can tie people together through time but I prefer to let love happen where it will."

"Ok so let me get this straight in simple terms. My soul has been recycled so to speak and now I find out that the recycled soul I was born with has lived before as Sunya. Not just any Sunya but Eric's wife Sunya. This is what he smelled not the Fay blood and this is why he was drawn to me? So did Eric have a choice in loving me or was it something he could not resist?"

"Northman is a strong man Sookie. He chose to love you before any of this was ever reveled. Yes he was drawn to you but not in such a way as to affect his own free will. It was your love, protective nature, and unwillingness to bend that he fell in love with. You two are one of the most stubborn couples I have ever seen and believe me little lady I have seen a lot. So tell me what you want do you want to remember your past or do you wish to go on with life as you have known it? The choice is yours and if you choose never to remember I will lock the doors on this and sill your memories forever. No one will ever know of this not even Eric."

I thought carefully about this and rolled the idea over in my head. This gift from Freya would allow me to know the deepest secrets of Eric, I would know where my soul has traveled through time, and I would be blessed. "Can you give me this knowledge without everyone knowing it?"

"I am afraid once the veil is lifted my dear the traits that had been subdued would be evident to all around you. So no there is no way to keep this change in you a secret. You will be magically stronger than any witch on earth, you battle skills will be greatly enhanced, and even your physical appearance will take on subtle changes. Those closest to you will notice."

"Will I still be me or will I be lost to the memories of my past?"

"I promise my dear you will still be yourself only stronger and more powerful." Freya took my hand in hers and pulled me to sit beside the fire. "I will only offer this one time Sookie. If you decline you will live out your days as a human and I will never bother you again. It is a gift but also a curse because you will have to protect yourself from others that want your knowledge. I can say this much if you truly love that vampire down there then you are going to need all the strength in the worlds to face the battles the two of you will endure through the ages. If you wish the veil lifted then I will always be just a call away from your side."

"I do love him and I would like to be with him but Freya I must be honest there was a life I dreamed for myself from the time I could dream. I wanted a home and a family of my own. I wanted children and grandchildren that I could watch grow. If I do this will I still be able to have any of that or am I giving up that dream for another?"

"This gift is all encompassing. You will be Goddess touched my dear. You will be immortal much like Eric but without the need for blood or the fear of light. Your gift will allow you to conceive a child with Eric but mind you only one. That child will age till 21 and then will become like you. As far as grandchildren go well that is too far off to think of now. I can only make these promises to you at this time."

"So I can have the man I love, a child, no fear of dying from natural causes, and I will not age?"

She simply nodded and I stood up to pace the floor while I thought all this over. I was truly being blessed this night and at the same time I was hesitant because I did not want to give up any piece of me to do it. It was then I realized I was not giving up any of myself but gaining more of me than most would ever know. I smiled at her and she took my hand in hers and the world began to spin. We were once more in the hall and Eric was making threats about my safety and how he would tear the world apart if anything happened to me.

I heard Freya speaking to Eric. "Do you know what is happening? Eric the reason you could not resist Sookie is because she and wife's souls share a symbiotic relationship. It has been a thousand years and Sunya has been at my side resting and waiting. The warrior spirit you see in Sookie is because of the influence of the Viking lineage in her soul. This is my gift to the two of you. Sookie has had a portion of her spirit withheld from her. This was done not only for her protection but because you had to prove yourself worthy of her love and of this gift. I am now dropping the veil between her spirit and her mind as she has chosen for me to do. She will know all the past and see all the future. She will no longer be a mere human but will now be born again with my blessing upon her. Death and sickness will no longer darken her door. This is the gift I make to her for enduring your stubborn ass and loving you even when you at times did not deserve it."

I suddenly felt the blast of heat generate and spread as light filled my body and spread out. Then I collapsed. The last thing I felt was falling and bliss and Eric's arms around me. When I opened my eyes again I felt more alive than I had felt in my entire life. I had memories pounding in my brain and a pain so intense I screamed out and my body shook violently. I saw Freya standing behind Eric looking down at me with as if she were looking down at her new born child. Smiling she stated, "The change has begun and it will hurt only for a while. If she fights it Eric it will only hurt more. You should exchange blood with her as it will ease her passing from mortal to eternal." I felt rage wash through my body but it was not my rage it was Eric's. He picked me up in his arms and turned to Freya.

"What have you done?" He growled and I could hear the threat that accompanied the question.

I reached through the fire and pain and touched his face. I strained to whisper the words I needed, "The choice is mine Eric. Help me!" Then I felt his body relax and the rage die down. He carried me toward the table and others moved food and wine from it. Before all the gods and goddesses of old I changed and they watched as Eric and I shared blood. He drank from me at my neck and I suckled his wrist. The waves of pain ebbed to a slow drum. I felt the sudden desire to have Eric inside me. I could tell the desire was flooding through him as well. The audience faded from my mind and as he pulled back and I looked into those ice blue eyes full of love and amazement. I reached up and kissed his lips and let the desire in my heart flood through the passion of the kiss. Before I knew it he was on top of me and the crowd moved closer to watch. Eric unlaced my corset and for the first time I felt no shame. I was ready to be taken and I did not care who saw it. I unlaced his pants and reached in to wrap my hand around the gracious plenty that had filled me so many times before. I heard a groan escape his throat and he leaned forward to kiss me. The passion seemed to flood the entire world as he raised my dress and took me right there on the table. With each thrust of his body I felt more and more alive, stronger, and complete. The passion and desire in our union filled the room and before long the entire room was undressed and in the throes of passion. The dining room was soon flooded with couplings of every kind. All acts of love and pleasure were the ritual of the evening.

Breath upon breath brought us both closer to the edge. The moans and grunts filling the room only seemed to heighten the passion. The next thing I knew I felt my body convulse as I reached orgasm and Eric spilled his climax inside of me. No sooner than were we done the room climaxed shortly after. Each God and Goddess presented themselves in front of us and kissed me. It was a sign of respect and well wishes. When each had given their approval and blessings Freya was left standing at the throne and playing at her feet were two of the largest black cats I had ever seen. Freya was naked all but a sheer cloak around her neck. She smiled and motioned for us to come forward.

I began to pull my cover up she shook her head and motioned for us come forward. In her hands she held an intricate necklace filled with red agate and a single large red amber stone in the shape of a tear drop. The red amber had to be at least five karats. I walked toward her and she held her hand out for me. I removed the necklace that hung about my neck gave it to Eric and walked forward to receive her gift. I kneeled in front of her and pulled my long golden hair to the side. The Cats rubbed their bodies against mine and purred. Freya spoke to me in mind. "You are one now and joined in a union of souls. Magic and wonder will all be yours. The necklace I present to you will allow you to call upon me in your hours of need. I will always answer you for now you are truly my daughter. To the world you are Sookie Stackhouse to us you are more. Stay with me tonight and enjoy the pleasures of my company and in the morning your change will be complete and you will finally feel at peace."

"Yes my lady it would be an honor for Eric and I to share your company for the evening." I said aloud so Eric could hear. I turned to look over my shoulder as my lovers chest swelled with pride. He walked forward we all walked behind the thrones through a set of curtains and we were standing in the middle of Freya's hall in Volkfang. The hall roared with cheers from warriors fallen in battle as we entered the hall. Shield maidens pounded their shields and the lovers and wives of the warriors stood cheering at their sides. I felt home for the first time since my Gram had passed away and left me feeling alone in the world. I felt alive and Eric still had not said more than two words to me but his hand upon my back and the look of pride and love in his eyes was all the words I needed to know that he was happy. Freya then took my hand and we followed her to her quarters with hoots and whistles to our backs. I was nervous and excited for this was sure to be a night to remember.

Eric sat in a chair across the room and watched as Freya and I made love to each other. He waited patiently until the Freya invited him to join us. The union of the three of us was nothing like I had ever felt before. I was blessed and so was Eric. Never again would we need to be apart. Our blood bond had been renewed and I felt like my life was returned to me. I had two worlds swimming in my head and yet I did not feel like one was exclusive from the other. I thought to myself how this was so damn weird that it almost made sense to me. I had always felt a presence within and around me. Like there was a part of me clawing at the surface but restrained and I was unable to tap into it. I could smell salt water, feel crisp unexplainable cold, remember battles, child birth, and could hear the cry of The Valkyries.

A time later Freya got up and kissed us both on the lips. "My children I take my departure for there is other issues in the world that require my attendance. Enjoy your night here in my chambers. Remember Sookie if ever you need me all you have to do is ask and I will be there.

"Lover you know where we are don't you?"

"Of course I know you fool we are in Volkfang. I lived here with Freya waiting on my rebirth."

He dropped to his knees before me and took my hand in his. "Lover you and I shared a blood bond again tonight and now we are joined forever. Is that what you wanted Sookie or was it just to ease the pain?"

"Of course it was what I wanted Eric or I would not have asked. I love you."

With that tears streamed down his face and pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face into my stomach.

"I am finally a woman made whole. I feel blessed to have the honor bestowed upon me and to be chosen as I have been. I am stronger and now death will not touch me and the issue of my mortality between us is over. When we tire of the world we can always retreat here all I need to do is call upon Freya. She is my Goddess and my mother for now I am a part of her as well. I love you Eric Northman and I now expect you to spend the rest of your days with me. No secrets and no protecting for now I am again your shield maiden."

He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "Lover I am truly blessed but I have yet another question to ask you. Will you be my wife and take my name finally?"

"Eric I would love to take your name but you know there are going to be those that do not understand this when we return. We should take our time and do things in a way such as to arrest suspicion and to keep us from starting an all out war on earth with this news. Why don't we ask Freya to join us in union before we depart back to the island in the morning? Then later this year we will have a wedding for all those in our society."

"You are right and there are still many details to work out. Lover we will have to decide where we will live now since you are mine and I am yours. I prefer to stay at my home since it is far safer than yours and we will not have your ex living next to us."

"I understand but I think we should build a home of our own. A neutral place that we both can feel as if it is ours. Until then we will take turns staying at each home as needed. Now let us retire for the evening because though we are here in Volkfang the sun is about to rise and you will need your rest and I need to sleep also. We will work out the details of our lives in the coming weeks but for now let us fall to sleep in each other's arms."

The fire in the fireplace died low the candles seemed to flicker and then die out one by one. We lay upon fur and Eric pulled me close to his body. The normal cold chill of his skin was replaced with warmth I had never felt from his body. I was shocked but was too tired to ask questions at the present. I simply wanted to sleep and wake to sound of his breathing. BREATHING, Eric Northman did not breathe! What in the hell had happened here this night. My eyes flew open and I knew he was more than a simple vampire as I was more than a simple human anymore. What a wonderful new life we were about to embark upon.


End file.
